Mockery
by Caleb Darkfire
Summary: The figure on the right spoke first. "I'm Mudblood." "And I'm Freak." "We care because we're done putting up with bullies." Hermione comes up with a plan to deal with the bullies of Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1: Sick of it

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any Skillet songs reference in chapter titles**

 **AN: This story begins in second year just before October which is a little before halfway between the first time Harry hears the basilisk's voice after the slug curse incident and the first attack.**

Chapter 1: Sick Of It

"I'm sorry Hermione, but unless you can provide evidence for your claims, I can't do anything."

"But, he… Yes Professor McGonagall." Hermione stepped out of McGonagall's office before tears could start forming in her eyes. Draco had gotten away with it. Again. His taunts echoed in her mind as she slipped into an unused classroom. Not a bathroom, definitely not a bathroom again, even if she did know that a classroom was rationally no safer. _Mudblood. Know it all. Beaver face_. When she had gotten her Hogwarts letter a little over a year ago she had thought it would be a wonderful and exciting place where everything was better. And she did love the magic, and she had even made friends, but the bullies were somehow even worse than in muggle schools.

 _Mudblood_. That word kept echoing through her mind as tears started rolling down her face. It stung worse than the others. She had come into a new wonderful world and they had a special term for insulting people like her. It wasn't even for something that was her fault. And that wasn't even starting on the hexes. Those stung more literally.

And the professors weren't doing anything about it. She had always trusted authority, always followed the rules, always told a teacher instead of responding herself. It wasn't right for students to retaliate, that would just be doing the same thing Draco and his band of bigots did. _And look where that mindset has brought me. Crying in a classroom because the teachers aren't enforcing the rules._ She blinked, her surprise at thinking badly of the professors enough to temporarily stop her crying.

Then a memory came into her mind, from about three weeks ago. The first time Draco had called her that word in front of Harry and Ron. Ron's attempt to curse Draco had backfired, but he had tried to do something about it. A smile appeared on her face as a plan formed in her mind. It was a colder smile than she had ever smiled before. After a minute of planning she left the room to find Harry.


	2. Chapter 2: Rise in revolution

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any Skillet songs reference in chapter titles**

Chapter 2: Rise in Revolution

Neville whimpered slightly and tried to curl himself into a more compact ball.

"What was that? Is the squib crying?" Draco and his companions laughed.

 _Don't answer them. Don't give them anything more to use against you._ Suddenly he cried out as a stinging hex hit him. The laughter continued.

* * *

Harry looked up as Hermione entered the common room. He hadn't really been reading anyway, his mind had been replaying that morning's quidditch practice. He immediately knew something was up. Her eyes were red as if she had been crying, but she was smiling. And that was something else that was wrong. It wasn't her normal warm smile, it was cold enough to fit a Slytherin. She glanced around the common room, then spotted him and walked over.

"Hey Hermione. What's up?"

"Can I talk to you in private?"

"Of course." Harry was intrigued.

Ron started to stand up and suddenly Hermione looked uncomfortable. "I, er, just wanted to talk to Harry." Ron frowned but sat back down. The pair walked out of the common room and found an unused classroom.

"So, what's up?"

Hermione put up a simple privacy ward, then turned to him. "I have a plan to deal with Malfoy and the rest of the bullies like him."

* * *

Crabbe and Goyle laughed at Draco's latest taunt, but stopped as a pair of distorted voices yelled 'Expelliarmus.' Neville hesitantly looked up, and almost screamed at the hideous masks worn by the newcomers. Draco drew his wand, being the only member of his group who still had one.

* * *

Harry looked at Hermione in disbelief. "You of all people came up with a plan that breaks any number of rules and involves fighting?"

"I only think it breaks one rule, and I'm done waiting for the teachers to deal with this. It's been a problem for over a year and I haven't seen anything done about it."

"So you want us to transfigure cloaks and masks and go around fighting the bullies."

"Do you have a better plan?"

"No, I'm all for it. I'm just surprised you suggested it. But won't they recognise our voices?"

"There's a charm, called the polyvox charm, that disguises the caster's voice. I'll teach it to you."

"Why didn't you want Ron to join us?"

She paused a moment. "Can you see him being subtle?"

"No, not really."

* * *

Draco yelled "Locomotor Mortis!" but the leg locker curse was blocked by a protego shield. Another disarming charm struck Draco and one of the masked figures caught his wand.

"So, is this the most cunning the heir of house Malfoy and proud Slytherin can manage? Mocking and hexing Neville in the halls because he doesn't fight back? He's not even one of the muggleborns you hate so much."

"He's a squib and a disgrace to his family. Who are you anyways? Why do you care?"

The figure on the right spoke first. "I'm Mudblood."

"And I'm Freak."

"We care because we're done putting up with bullies."

* * *

Hermione looked oddly at Harry. "Who calls you that? I've never heard that one."

"You wouldn't know them. They're not wizards." He chuckled slightly. "They'd be horrified by the thought of being magical."

"Oh." She frowned. "Was it because of accidental magic? They should have been obliviated."

"I don't want to talk about it." After a moment he asked, "How are we going to find bullies?"

"I figured we could sneak around under your cloak. Maybe we could follow Draco and his friends around."

* * *

"Give back my wand you filth!"

"Why would I do that? So you can go back to bullying?"

"It's mine, and if you don't give it back you'll get in trouble."

The one who had introduced itself as Mudblood snorted. "And just what are you going to say when the teachers ask who did it?" A look of fear crossed Draco's face. "I thought as much." There was a moment of silence. "I ought to snap this, but instead we've decided to give you a second chance. Stop bullying and we'll leave you alone." With that the wand was thrown down the hall behind Draco, and the trio of Slytherins left quickly, picking up their wands as they went.

The figure who had called itself Freak offered Neville a hand to help him to his feet. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Who are you?"

The figure looked to the other, who hesitated, then said "Let's talk in that storage room, we don't want people hearing this."

Once they were inside the room and had checked to make sure it was empty they both pointed their wands at themselves and cast _finite._ Neville's jaw dropped open. "Harry? Hermione?"


End file.
